


Searching

by ally12m



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Detective Louis, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, FBI Agent Zayn, Forensics Examiner Harry, Liam Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, detective liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally12m/pseuds/ally12m
Summary: Cheif Detective Liam Payne's boyfriend Niall has been missing for three years. Liam was close to giving up on finding him, until his friend Harry found some new information. Now Liam, Harry, and Louis are going across the world to find Liam's boyfriend. Will they finally find Niall or will this just be a deadend like the rest of Liam's searches?





	1. Chapter 1

The ringing of phones, the shuffling of papers, the sound of dress shoes walking on the tile floors. Liam was sitting at his desk with his eyes closed trying to get the throbbing in his head to subside with the breathing techniques his therapist had recommended to him at their last session.

 

"New case Lemo." Liam jumped as His partner Louis Tomlinson slammed 3 large manila folders down on his desk "Oooh falling asleep on the job now are we?" Louis teased as he saw Liam jump in his seat.

 

Liam glared at him. "No, I was just doing these breathing exercises that my therapist recommend." He said as he opened the first manila folder and began reading the profile. "What's Sarge got us into this time?" He asked referring to the new case that was presented to him.

 

"It seems like a pretty standard murder case. I think he put us on it to give us a break from the last one we did." Louis said sitting on the edge of Liam's desk. "Harley and Logan already collected witness statements. We just need to talk to the suspects and maybe do some follow ups with the witnesses."

Liam nodded closing the manila folder. "Okay, go to the car. I'll be right behind you." He said before Louis stood up and began walking to collect his coat. 

Liam logged out of his computer and picked up the files and his jacket before leaving his desk. On his way out he was stopped by a younger officer named Harry. 

" Um. Liam,  Eli just gave me a case that I think you might be interested in. I think it can lead you to Niall." He explained.

Three years. Niall had been gone for Three years. He was Liam's boyfriend, the love of his life. He remembered the day he left like it was yesterday. 

Liam came home to his and Niall's townhouse later in the evening than he usually did. He had just recently been promoted to head detective at the station and his new cases took more time that the old ones.  He held a boutique of white asphodels and red roses because the woman at the floral shop said that asphodels symbolized apologies red roses were Niall's favorite. He expected to come home and see Niall sleeping on the couch watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother as he did on other nights when Liam got home late, however that was not the image that Liam walked into. Glass shards from the coffee table littered the living room, the couch had been pushed out-of-place and the back door had been left wide open. Liam knew this scene, he'd seen it many times during his abduction cases. There had been a struggle. 

"Niall" he yelled placing the flowers on the kitchen island before rushing upstairs to their bedroom. No sign of the blonde in there so he began frantically checking all the other rooms in the house before rushing back downstairs to the kitchen. He hadn't noticed the voicemail that was pending on his phone. It was strange seeing as he hadn't gotten a miss call.

"To the man who stole my love from me," The voicemail began and the voice sounded distorted as if whoever was speaking was using some type of voice changing app. "He is back with me where he truly belongs. He's safe from the dangers of the outside world. Safe from people who may try to hurt my precious boy. Do not try to look for him Liam Payne. He is finally where he truly belongs." 

The voicemail ended and Liam immediately called the only person he would be able to trust in this situation. He didn't realise that he had cried until he heard Louis answer his phone. 

 

~

“Liam I know you love him and want to find him, but he's been gone for three years and you're just starting to get better.” Louis said to Liam after he explained what Harry found.

“But what if there's a possibility that he's still out there Louis” Liam said starting up the car.

“ I understand that, but you gotta think level-headed about this. You can't just leave the country after listening to a story by some guy you don't even know. ” he said raising his voice slightly as Liam drove them out of the station parking lot and towards their case's crime scene.

“He's there Louis and I know it. I'm leaving after I hand this case over to Logan. You'll be working with him while I'm gone." Liam said as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel where a young woman was killed.

"No I won't because I'm coming with you. " Louis said looking at him seriously. "You've been my friend for over 10 years and I know how much you love Niall and want him back in your life so I'm going with you." 

Liam smiled thankfully at him before turning off the car and getting out. He saw officers from his precinct looking over the crime scene and collecting evidence. Immediately noticed Harley and Logan going over the witness statements on the hood of their black Ford. 

"Evening Detective Payne, Tomlinson." Logan said greeting them as they walked towards the car. 

"Davidson, Wallace." Louis greeted as Liam nodded at them."Good new rookies. Sarge is giving you guys the rest of this case." He lied.

"What? Really?" Harley asked surprised. "Just this morning he said that you guys would get the interrogations."

"Well he changed his mind." Liam said handing the files over to the two younger officers. " Good luck."

Harley and Logan nodded before Liam and Louis turned around to go back to their car. 

"So what's the plan?" Louis asked as they began to drive off the lot. 

"Um. Buy some tickets to New York, pick up Harry and, pack our stuff I guess. Once we get there we can get help from Harry's friend." Liam explained as he drove to Louis's house to drop him off. 

"Okay. I'll take my car and pick up Harry and we'll meet you at the airport." Louis said as Liam pulled up to his apartment. "I'll see you later Lemo." He said getting out of the car.

Liam nodded before getting back on the road and driving towards his house.

When he reached the house he opened the door and his brain flooded with memories of his blonde love. The way that the house always smelt of lemons because it was Niall's favorite scent. The way the blonde would sing and dance as he cooked or cleaned.Thinking of him made Liam smile. He put his keys and jacket on the couch and went upstairs to his bedroom.Since Niall went missing he kept the blonde's side of the room in tact all of his pictures his closet everything is exactly how he left it, despite Liam's multiple therapists saying that this type of behavior was unhealthy. Liam's side had been rearranged many times because cleaning made him forget about what happened for a moment. He packed a few shirts from the closet along with his other travel essentials.After fixing everything he walked over to his side-table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small black box that held a silver diamond plated ring in it. He was going to give it to Niall before he had disappeared. He put the box in his suitcase and went downstairs. Louis called him during his ride to the airport to tell him what terminal to go to. After checking my luggage and going through security, he met up with Harry and Louis at his terminal before getting on the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter I'm honestly really excited to write this. I hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> What do you think happened to Niall?
> 
> Will Liam find him?
> 
> Feel free to answer these questions and give me feedback in the comments.  
> ~ Allison


	2. Chapter 2

After sleeping on the eight-hour flight from Heathrow to JFK; Liam, Harry and Louis decided to stop at a local diner to get some breakfast and give Harry some time to contact his friend that was supposed to help them. They had ordered their food and the waitress had brought them their drinks, two teas and one hot chocolate.

 

"We made it to New York City lads." Louis said chuckling as he sweetened his tea. "Liam and I have been talking about a boy's trip to NYC for as long as I can remember. He informed Harry as Liam smiled remembering.

 

"Remember how me, you and, Josh used to act a fool at that bar.. um.. What was it called again?" Louis said trying to remember.

 

"Porter's Pub." Liam said nodding.

 

"Oh Harry you would've had a blast at that place." Louis said chuckling as he  touched Harry's shoulder to get his attention. " They had the best brews, and not to mention the bartender on Fridays was so hot." he said before looking back at Harry realizing that he probably shouldn't have mentioned the bartender part.

 

 "Not as cute as you though." Louis stammered trying to save himself while Harry rolled his eyes. 

 

"They had live music every Friday too." Liam added looking down at his tea glumly.

~

"Lads night out!" Josh exclaimed as the three young men got out of the cab. 

 

Liam and Louis laughed as they walked into the pub. Once inside they immediately walked to the bar and Louis ordered them a round of drinks while trying to flirt with the bartender.

 

 "So when I text you goodnight later what number should I use?" Louis asked the bartender smoothly as he gave the men their drinks

 

Liam chuckled at his attempt, took his beer and leaned against the bar to people watch. He was recently single, he'd just broken up with his long time girlfriend Danielle. They both agreed that they were going separate ways in life, Danielle was about to move to Australia for a  dancing gig and Liam was staying in London going to the police academy. It wasn't like Liam was looking for someone to take home, but if he found someone then it wouldn't be too bad.

 

"Okay intoxicated lads and ladettes," the speaker on the stage jokes "as you all know Friday night are amature live music nights so give it up for our first musician of the night Niall" 

 

Liam tuned the man out and continued to people watch until what he refered to as "the voice of an angel" made its way to his ears. He looked towards the stage to see a beautiful blonde boy, he looked about the same age as Liam and his voice almost made Liam's knees buckle. 

 

"Ease up with the heart eyes there Lemo." Louis said elbowing him in his side to get his attention. "He's cute, but staring at him won't get him to notice you."

 

Liam blushed and looked away from the blonde. "What happened to your bartender?" He teased.

 

"Ahh. He wasn't my type." Louis stated. "Plus he may or may not have a girlfriend. I don't know. " he said waving the conversation off. "Where's Josh?."

 

Liam gestured across the room to where Josh was in a booth chatting up a cute red-head and her brunette friend.

 

"Wow that kid works fast." Louis joked laughing with Liam. 

~

 

"We'll I guess this wasn't the kind of boy's trip you guys pictured was it?" Harry said bringing Liam back to the conversation. 

 

Louis and Liam shook their heads and chuckled lightly. 

 

"We'll good news: My friend Z is stationed right up the block for a new case he's working on. So when we're done here we can go talk to him." Harry informed the two before the waitress came with their food.

 

They ate quickly wanting to go and speak to "Z" as soon as possible. After they ate they began following Harry to wherever this mysterious man was. Harry stopped at a seemingly expensive  apartment building. He pressed some numbers into the machine so that they could be let into the building. Once inside they were led to the very top floor where there was only one apartment, "Z's".

 

"You never really told us what exactly this dude does." Liam stated as they stopped in front of the door,  trying to get more information on whoever "Z".

 

"He works for the Country . He's an FBI Agent." Harry informed them as he rang the bell.

 

They heard some shuffling and then the door opened to show a beautiful man with a blonde buzzcut and a scruffy black beard. He seemed to be dressed for a special occasion since he basically had on a full suit.

 

"Harry, baby, I've missed you." He said before grabbing Harry's face and kissing him dead on the lips.

 

"You've got to be kidding me." Louis mumbled angrily as he crossed his arms.

 

"Well seems like you just lost your boy." Liam whispered to Louis as the other two continued to make out in the doorway.

 

Louis coughed loudly to get their attention, making Harry push the man away from him to stop the kiss. 

 

"Missed you too Z." Harry said chuckling as his face became red from embarrassment. "Louis, Liam this is Zayn. Zayn these are my friends from London, Louis and Liam." Harry said introducing the men.

 

Zayn put his hand out for them to shake "It's always a pleasure to meet some the people Harry works with." He said before leading the three men into his large apartment.

 

"It's nice to meet you too Zayn. Harry said that you could help us with a private case that we're doing." Liam said as they followed Zayn to his living area.

 

"Oh yeah. Have a seat guys." Zayn said sitting down on the white leather couch. "So what exactly do you guys need? Addresses, a social security tracker, car tracker? Name your poison and I've got it." He said chuckling as the rest of them sat down. 

 

"We need the address and a social security track of this man." Harry said moving to sit beside Zayn so that he could show him the case that he showed Liam the day before.

 

"We'll let me see what I can do sweets." Zayn said before getting up and walking to get his laptop.

 

He opened it and began typing quickly. "Okay that's Derek Russ. He's the CEO of Xentech and he lives in a penthouse on the upper east side." Zayn explained. "I can't find any activity on his social security number since three years ago when he transferred his drivers license."

 

Liam looked at his watch and saw that it was about three o'clock. "Do you think you could get us a phone number?" He asked.

 

"Um. Yeah, it might take a few hours, but I can text it to Harry when I find it." Zayn stated as he typed more on his laptop.

 

Liam nodded. "Thank you so much Zayn. You don't know how much this means to me. " He said before standing up from the couch, Louis following suit.

 

"We gotta go Z. I'll call you later." Harry said as he got up after the other boys and began walking towards the door.

 

"Um. Okay well let me walk you out." Zayn said quickly setting his laptop aside and going towards Harry all while Louis rolled his eyes and got a head start towards the door.

 

They all headed towards the font door Louis was incredibly ahead of the other three, Zayn and Harry we lingering behind and Liam was somewhere in between. Zayn let his hand hover on the small of Harry's back and Louis took notice 

 

"What the actual fuck?" Louis mumbled only loud enough for Liam to hear who as a response raised and eyebrow question the other man.

 

"Give me a call if you guys need anything else or if you want to catch up." Zayn said as he opened the door for them 

 

"Yeah, it was great meeting you." Liam said shaking his hand politely. Louis walked out the door with his arms crossed in front of him and an angry expression on his face.

 

"It was great seeing you again Zayn." Harry said giving the man an intimate hug before Zayn kissed him on the cheek making Harry blush.

 

"If you're still in town we can do some catching up of our own tomorrow if you're up for it. " Zayn whispered seductively in Harry's ear.

 

"I'm only here to help Liam. I'm sorry Z." Harry said getting himself out of the other man's hold so that he could leave. "Bye Zayn." He said before joining his friends who had begun to walk down the hallway, leaving Zayn to watch him leave for the second time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of my favorites because I love jealous Louis. Comment your predictions for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed.  
> ~Allison


	3. Chapter 3

The three men decided to go back to their hotel for the rest of the day seeing as Liam was still a bit jetlagged and Louis was visibly upset.

During the car ride over Louis kept side eyeing Harry and huffing or rolling his eyes. Louis was feeling way to many emotions at that moment and he had to keep blinking vigorously so that the tears wouldn't spill through. When the cab dropped them off Louis immediately jumpled out and began walking towards their hotel. Liam and Harry were somewhere behind them, but he didn't care about them, he just wanted to get the the room and lay in bed or cry in the comfort of a warm shower. The other two boys caught up with Louis while he,was waiting for the elevator.

  
"I'll see you later I'm gonna take a nap, but if you guys get something to eat please wake me up." Liam said as the doors of the elevator opened and he began walking down the hallway and into his room.

Harry had only booked them two hotel rooms, one for Liam and one for him and Louis, he figured that Liam wouldn't want to share a room with the other two and Louis and Harry were used to sharing a bed. Louis now wished that he had told Harry to book another room. He didn't want to be anywhere near him after the events at Zayn's apartment. He couldn't lie, seeing Zayn touching and flirting with Harry had made him upset, but seeing Harry just accept it and reciprocating his advances hurt Louis. It was as if Louis didn't mean a single thing to the curly haired man. He decided that he would just ignore Harry as best as he could for the rest of the day. He quickly walked down the hall and unlocked their hotel room door and went straight to lay on the bed facing towards the window, away from the door.

"Louis?" Harry called after seeing how the other man stormed into the room and angrily layed down. "Love are you okay? Tell me what's wrong." He said as he sat on the bed next to Louis and tried to rub his back soothingly.

He knew that something was bothering the older man and that it may or may not have something to do with Harry since he noticed Louis eyeing him angrily the entire cab ride to the hotel. Harry just couldn't figure out what he had done wrong.

Louis shook the other man's hand off of him. "I'm fine." He grumbled. "I just want to sleep."

"You're lying to me. You haven't even taken your shoes off yet." Harry stated. "Can you just tell me what's wrong so that I can try and make it better?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go ask Z" he said mockingly as he sat up to take off his shoes and jeans. "It's not like I matter to you anyways." He mumbled as he changed.

"What are you talking about Louis?" Harry asked standing up and walking to the other side of the bed so that he could see Louis' face. He had tears welling inhis eyes and Harry knew he had messed up big time.

"What am I- what am I talking about? Harry you have got to be kidding me." Louis said rasing his voice and tryingto hold back his tears. "You literally made out with another man right in front of my face. And you ask me are you okay, No!I'm not okay!"

Harry thought that maybe Zayn had taken things too far earlier, but he had no idea that Louis would get this upset about it. Louis was the one who didn't want him and Harry to date officially because it ment that he would feel tied down. Louis loved being free and independent so the thought of a real relationship kind of withheld that from him.

"You're the one that doesn't want to date me." Harry accused. " You have no right to yell at me about this. We're both single."

"Fuck you." Louis said as he put on sweatpants. "I'm going to stay in Liam's room." He said before grabbing his shoes wallet and phone then storming out of the room.   
  
Harry layed on the bed after the door slammed shut. He knew better than to try and go after Louis. It would just make him more upset than he already was; he just needed some space for the rest of the night. He looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself.

'I'm greatly confused. I thought that Louis and I were just messing around, but apparently he doesn't see it that way. Does he actually want to be with me? Do I actually want to be with him?' Harry thought before sighing and getting ready for bed.

~  
"What's the plan for today Liam?" Louis asked as the three men ate their breakfast at IHOP the next morning.

Louis had been acting as if nothing happened between him and Harry the night before. He was also acting like Harry wasn't there. He didn't make eye contact, didn't answer any of the other man's questions, and definitely didn't laugh at any of the jokes he tried to make during the car ride to the restaurant.

"Um. I guess go to this Derrick guy's job and see if we can question him. See if he knows anything about Niall's kidnapping." Liam suggested as he ate his meal.

" He's uptown right? Upper side or whatever that guy said." Louis asked.

"Upper Eastside. Yeah, he sent me two addresses last night so I'm guessing ones his job and the other is his house." Harry informed the other two before finishing up his meal. Liam nodded.

Louis rolled his eyes " Anyways we should probably get going soon." He said after he finished eating.

"Yeah, why don't you guys go get us a taxi while I pay." Liam suggested as he took their receipt and walked towards the regester. Liam could tell that Louis and Harry were having problems so he decided that maybe leaving them along for 5 minutes would give them some time to solve their issue.

Louis picked up his coat as he got up from the booth. Harry did the same and followed Louis as he walked ahead of him quickly. "Lou can you slow down please. You're walking like we're racing." Harry joked trying to lighten the mood.

Louis sighed angrily and rolled his eyes as he stopped to wait for Harry. "Happy?" He asked rudely.

"Look I know you're mad at me, but you have zero reason to be this rude to me. " Harry agrued. " You obiously don't want to see me with other people so you should just figure out how you feel about me."

"Wow Harry you're a fucking joke if you think that this is about me not knowing how I feel about you." Louis said chucking as he tried to hail them a cab.

A cab pulled up as Liam walked out of the restaurant to see that the other two men were still seemingly upset with eachother. They all got in the cab and told the friver where they were going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Harry and Louis ever be back on good terms?  
> Does Derrick know any information about where Niall could be?
> 
> Feel free to answer these questions in the comments and try to predict what might happen next.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> ~Allison


	4. Chapter 4

 

The three men arrived at the modern skyscraper building. Louis paid the taxi driver and the three men got out of the car and began walking into the building.

 

 

"Okay so plan A is to just ask to see the guy and see if we can get in. If plan A doesn't work one of you take out your badges and use the "Detective" card." Harry said as the walked into the beautiful contemporary building.

 

 

 As they walked in the were met by a beautiful dark-haired and golden skinned secretary. Louis noticed that he looked a bit like Harry, but decided that this man wasn't as cute.

 

 

"Good afternoon, I'm Gabriel, Mr.Russ's assistant. How can I help you guys?" He asked with an El Salvadoran accent as the men walked up to the desk.

 

 

"Hello, we were wondering if we could have a meeting with Mr. Derek Russ today." Louis said as he leaned on the desk.

 

 

" Hmm. I don't know he's really busy today," he said smiling as he looked Louis up and down. "Maybe I could squeeze you and your friends in since you're so handsome. "

 

 

Louis was taken back at the other man's blatant flirting. "Oh I'm handsome? I could say the same about you Gabriel. " Louis replied flirtatiously. Even though he had no real intentions with Derek's assistant he figured that flirting would give Louis and the other two boys a better chance at getting the information they needed.

 

 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Is he really doing this?" He whispered to Liam.

 

 

"I don't know man. He's probably just trying to get us in. Don't let it get to you." Liam explained trying to calm Harry down.

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and blushed as he typed something into his computer. "He's in another meeting in the conference room now, but I'll take you upstairs to wait for him in his office." He said as he moved from behind the desk.

 

 

The three men followed Gabriel towards the elevator. He pressed the top button and the elevator began to rise. It was mirrored from wall to wall and the floor was lined with marble.

 

 

"So what business are you all discussing with Mr.Russ today?" Gabriel asked during the elevator ride.

 

 

"We're trying to find some information about our friend Niall." Harry replied. "Do you think Mr.Russ would know anything about that Gabriella?" He said messing up Gabriel's name purposely. 

 

 

"Gabriel." He corrected as he squinted his eyes angrily at Harry. "And I think I've heard about someone named Niall. I don't know if we're talking about the same person though." He continued as the elevator stopped and they walked towards Derek's office.

 

 

Gabriel unlocked the door and let the three men in. The walls were decked  in plaques and magazine posters with a pale skinned blonde man on the cover. His hair was quaffed in most of the pictures. Liam noticed that the man looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't understand where he knew him from.

 

 

"Mr. Russ's meeting ended a few minutes ago. He should be on his way up." Gabriel stated as he closed the door behind them "You all can take a seat while you wait." He said gesturing towards the seats in the room.

 

 

"I'm right here Gabriel. No need to wait on me." Derek said with his slight irish accent as he walked up behind the men. The three men turned around to face Derek. As he spoke Liam realized where he knew the man from. He remembered the man from Niall's old high school pictures. Derek, Niall and one other man were always in pictures together. Niall always described them as best friends who grew apart during university.

 

 

 "Good evening gentlemen, I'm Derek Russ founder and CEO of Xentech. Who might you men be?" Derek asked as he shook the three men's hands.

 

 

"I'm Detective Payne. These are my colleagues Detective Tomlinson and Styles." Liam said gesturing to the other two men. "We have a few questions for you Mr. Russ." 

 

 

Derek eyed the men suspiciously. "Gabriel can you step outside while I talk to these detectives please." He said shooing Gabriel out of the office door. "Okay, what are your questions?" He said as he walked around his desk to sit down. He then gestured towards the seats in front of the desk so that the three men could have a seat.

 

 

"Well we were wondering if you knew anything about a Niall Horan?" Louis asked sitting down in the chair.

 

 

"I knew a Niall a long time ago, but I haven't had contact with him in years. Why do you ask?" Derek responded. 

 

 

Liam tried to keep a stern face although he had a feeling the man was lying. "He's been missing and we're on the case to find him." Liam responded. "Since you haven't seen him in a while maybe you need to refresh your memory." Liam stated as he pulled out a picture if Niall to show Derek.

 

 

The blood seemed to rush from Derek's face and he began to look around the room nervously. He cleared his throat and sat up in his chair before speaking again. "I haven't seen that man in years. I think we're done with the questioning since I have a phone conference in a few minutes. " he said getting up from his chair and leading the men out of his office.

 

 

Harry, Louis, and Liam could all tell that the man was lying. They had been trained to see the signs. They all concluded that Derek Russ definitely knew something about where Niall was.

 

 

"We weren't finished with our questions." Louis stated as they stood in the office doorway.

 

 

"Gabriel will show you men the way out. If you need anything else just call the office." Derek said ignoring Louis's question. 

 

 

He closed the door in the mens' face as Gabriel walked up to them. "Did you find any information about your friend?" Gabriel asked as he led them to the elevator.

 

 

"No, your boss seems to know nothing about him." Harry replied as they walked into the elevator and began their journey back to the lobby.

 

 

"We'll what can you do?" Gabriel asked rhetorically as he shrugged his shoulders. 

 

 

"Yeah what can you do?" Harry asked suspiciously as the elevator doors opened.

 

 

"We'll it was nice meeting you boys. If you have any other questions feel free to call me." Gabriel said staring at Louis and handing him a card. He then whispered seductively in Louis's ear. " I get off at 8 maybe we can get each other off after that." 

 

 

Louis bit his lip and chuckled. "Maybe." He said before saying good-bye and following his friends out of the building. 

 

 

~

 

 

"Shit." Derek said as the phone when to voicemail for the second time. He dialed the number again, "Come on pick up you bastard" he said before hearing the phone click signaling it being answered.

 

 

"Hello?" The person on the other line asked.

 

 

"Aidan, they're looking for him." Derek said frantically. 

 

 

"Who's looking for him?" The other man asked

 

 

"Some detectives from England are looking for Nathan. They know that I know him." He said as he paced around his office. He'd locked the door and closed his blinds after he kicked the detectives out of his office.

 

 

"Liam." Aidan said angrily. "Shit. I'll fix it. Don't let them ask you anymore questions. And don't call me unless I call you."

 

 

"Wait who's Liam?" Derek asked confused.

 

 

"Don't worry. Just know I'm about to leave town. Goodbye Derek I'll call you." Aidan said before hanging up.

 

 

Derek tried to speak again before he heard the phone hang up. "Fuck." He said as he sat in his chair. He rubbed his face and tried to calm down. What had his friend gotten him into?

 

 

~

 

 

The dark-haired man hung up the phone and placed his face in his hands as he sat at his mahogany desk. He heard his home office door squeak open and heard the footsteps of his husband coming up behind him.

 

 

"Aidan, Love? Are you alright?" The man asked with the irish accent that made Aidan fall in love with him from the first time they met. 

 

 

Aidan turned his swivel chair around to face the other man. He smiled at him "I'm okay Nathan." He said using Niall's new name. "Just a little stressed with work." He said gesturing for the other man to come towards him.

 

 

"Maybe we should find a way for you to let out that stress." Nathan suggested jokingly as he sat in Aidan's lap. "I just came to tell you that dinner is ready."

 

 

Aidan smiled and pecked the other mans lips. "Lets go eat then." He said patting Nathan's leg so that he would get up.

 

 

Nathan obeyed and the two began walking towards the dining room.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably my favorite so far. I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Why did Adrian take Niall?
> 
> Why did Niall change his name?
> 
> Will the boys find Niall?
> 
> Feel free to answer these questions and post any of your predictions in the comments. Thank you for reading.  
> ~ Allison


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read: Nathan is the name that Adrian made Niall switch to when he got Niall back. Nathan = Niall.

  
The sunlight shined through the window, waking Niall up. A pair of heavy arms were wrapped around his waist and his head was pounding. He tried to sit up, but was restricted by the arm around him. Niall then realized that he was completely naked. He turned to see who was keeping him hostage in their bed. Niall vaguely recognized the heavy armed person as Liam, the man who was chatting him up after his set at the pub the night before. He decided that he probably needed to wake the man up so that he could leave.

  
"Hey Liam." Niall said shaking the other man trying to wake him up.

  
The other man groaned as he was still half-asleep and held Niall closer to him.

  
"Liam come on man." Niall said shoving the other man harder than before.

  
Liam groaned again and opened his eyes to see piercing blue eyes staring at him. 

  
"Sorry." Liam said moving his arm from around Niall before yawning. "What time is it?" He asked as Niall began getting out of the bed.

  
"I don't know. I just figured you would probably want me to leave." Niall said as he rummaged through the clothes on the floor for his underwear. 

  
Liam looked at the blonde with a confused expression on his face. "Why would I want you to leave?" He asked getting out of the bed and putting on boxers.

  
"Because we had sex last night and you woke up and I was still here." Niall said as if it was supposed to be common knowledge to the other man. 

  
Liam chuckled and walked up to Niall and hugged him from behind, stopping the blonde from collecting the rest of his clothes.

  
"I don't want you to go." Liam said putting his face where Niall's neck and shoulder met. "I had a great time last night and I'd rather it not end as long as you're okay with that."

  
Niall blushed and smiled as Liam held him. "Are you sure you don't have anything to do today? I don't want to be a burden." He asked.

  
"You're not going to be a burden." Liam said chuckling at the other man's concern. "Let's go back to bed and we can cuddle and do whatever you want for the rest of the day." Liam suggested moving to look at Niall's face for confirmation. 

  
"Fine." Niall said smiling brightly at Liam before the other man let go of him and got back into the bed as Niall followed. 

  
~

 

Nathan could remember that morning from 7 years ago like it was yesterday. He had been thinking about it as he washed the dishes from his and Adrian's monday breakfast. Adrian had left for work 30 minutes before leaving Nathan with his few hours of partial freedom before Adrian returned home at 4 o'clock on the dot.

  
Nathan had the same routine everyday for three years, since the day that man kidnapped him from Liam. Adrian had taken Nathan away from his friends and family, brought him to the other side of the world, made him change his name, and dye his hair brunette like it was when he was 16. Adrian was the head accountant for one of his friend's companies, so he made sure that Nathan had a beautiful house to live in, but he wouldn't let him leave, or answer any calls unless they came from the house phone. Nathan had tried to leave the house once when they ran out of potatoes for dinner, but before Nathan could get into Adrian's car he felt his face being slapped and the back of his legs being kicked in making him fall face first onto the garage floor.

  
This wasn't the first time Adrian had hit Nathan and it definitely wouldn't be the last. Aidan began hitting Nathan they argued or when Nathan  asked about going back home, but most recently Adrian had been hitting Nathan for every little mistake that was made in the house. If Nathan didn't wash the dishes well enough he would punch and kick Nathan in his stomach; if Nathan didn't cook Adrian's meals to the other man's liking he would be hit and wouldn't be allowed to eat until the next morning. Nathan tried to make sure that everything was perfect in the house as to avoid the abuse from his "husband". Every morning Nathan woke up an hour before Adrian and prepared his breakfast of 2 waffles, scrambled eggs, 4 slices of bacon, and fresh buttermilk biscuits with strawberry jam. He always finished the large breakfast as Adrian walked down the stairs; Nathan was always afraid of what might happen if he didn't finish in time.

  
Nathan would share out a large portion of the meal for Adrian and a smaller portion for himself. He'd done this with every meal from the day that Adrian hit him for eating most of their dinner. 

  
"Stop acting like such a fat pig." The other man yelled at Nathan as he clutched his stomach on the linoleum kitchen floor. "Gluttony is a sin Nathan and sinners go to hell." He said before spitting on the man and walking out of the room.

  
That next day Adrian bought Nathan  flowers on his way home from work as an apology. He kissed Nathan and said sorry about ten times. Nathan kissed him back and said that it was okay, but in his mind he knew the damage had already been done and there was no fixing it. 

  
The sound of the garage opening brought Nathan back to reality. His heart immediately began to beat faster in fear. Adrian was home early and nothing was prepared for dinner; this had never happened in all three of the years Nathan had been there. He wiped his hands off with a paper towel and walked to the hallway to greet Adrian. The other man looked flushed as if he was rushing or running from something.

  
"Hi babe, you're home early. Is everything okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck and kissing him.

  
Adrian smiled into the kiss before pulling away. " Everything's okay love." He said pushing out of the hug to take his coat and shoes off.

  
"Um.. I-i didn't expect you to be home so s-soon so I don't have anything pre-prepared for dinner yet." Nathan stuttered out timidly preparing for the hit that he was about to receive. 

  
"That's okay Nathan. I didn't expect you to make anything yet." Adrian replied. " Can you go upstairs and pack some stuff. We're gonna go on a little vacation." He said taking two suitcases out of the storage closest in the hallway and handing them to Nathan.

  
Nathan nodded and took the suitcases and went upstairs. He was completely confused, but knew that asking questions would probably get him in trouble. He quickly packed clothes that he knew Adrian would like to see him in. He thought that if they were going on vacation Adrian would probably be expecting something from him. 

  
Adrian stayed downstairs in his office as Nathan packed their stuff so that he could make a quick phone call. 

  
"Where are you planning on going?" Derek asked him.

  
"I don't know I got us a ticket to Oregon. I know a guy up there that said we could stay in his apartment for a few days." Adrian replied as he opened his safe to collect all of his and Nathan's personal documents.

  
"I think you should just confront this dude. If he can find me I highly doubt that he'll have trouble finding him regardless of where you take him." Derek admitted.

  
Adrian went quiet realizing that Derek was right. Liam was back and wanted to take Nathan away from him like he did 7 years ago, but Adrian wasn't going to let him go. "He's not going to find him." He replied angrily.

  
"I'm just trying to tell you to prepare yourself. With the way he was talking in my office, it seems like he'll stop at nothing to find him." Derek stated informing Adrian.

  
"Yeah alright. I got to go." Adrian said rolling his eyes before hanging up the phone.

  
He realized that he would probably need to ditch his cell phone and get an untraceable burner phone. Adrian went upstairs and told Nathan where he was going so that the other man wouldn't worry. Nathan continued to pack his and Adrian's things into their suitcases; making sure that everything was packed perfectly so that there would be minimal wrinkles once they were ready to wear them. He stopped once he heard the house phone ringing in the living room. Nathan quickly ran down the stairs not wanting the call to go to voicemail.

  
"Hello Castillo residence." Nathan recited as Adrian had taught him.

  
"N-niall?" A familiar voice asked through the phone.

 

Nathan froze he hadn't heard that name or voice in years, but he immediately knew who it was. Tears began to well in his eyes and he felt like he couldn't speak. "L-l-Liam" he managed to get out before he began sobbing into the phone. It was as if everything that he went through during the past three years flooded his mind and he was overwhelmed with fear, anger, sadness, and pain all at the same time. 

  
"Don't worry baby. I'm coming to get you." Liam said trying to keep the other man calm. "Just stay on the phone a while longer so that I can find you."

  
"N-no" Nathan sobbed "H-He'll get angry at me." He said lowly.

  
"Just a few more seconds. You'll be safe soon babe I promise." Liam reassured him.

  
"I-i can't." Nathan said before putting the phone down but not hanging it up.

  
His knees buckled and he fell to the floor as he sobbed. Nathan felt like his chest was tightening to the point where he couldn't breathe properly. He was mostly scared of what would happen when Adrian got home from the store. 

  
"He's gonna kill me." He said to himself repeatedly as he sobbed more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a juicy chapter. I really surprised myself with this one.
> 
> Will Liam be able to get to Niall before he leaves for Oregon?
> 
> Why did Aidrien take Niall?
> 
> Feel free to answer these questions and tell me your predictions in the comments. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Liam. Li-" Niall called in a happy sing song voice from the doorway of his and Liam's bedroom. 

 

Liam gave a muffled  groaned in response to the other man. He hadn't slept much the night before on account of having to work late at the station after taking his detective exam earlier in the morning. He had been putting in extra hours for three months, trying to study and get help to pass his exam. Apparently his extra work had payed off because when Niall opened the mail that morning there was a letter from the City of London's Department of Detectives saying that Liam had passed his exam with flying colors and that there were four local precincts that wanted to hire him.

 

Niall was extremely excited when he read the news. He knew that Liam hated the precinct that he had been stationed at after the police academy. They treated the rookie officers like garbage and most of the higher officers wouldn't talk to Liam on account of the fact that he had a boyfriend and wasn't ashamed of it. The brunette man had struggled there for almost two years and now he finally got the opportunity to leave. 

 

Niall decided to make Liam a large breakfast to celebrate the news. He made blueberry pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, and toast. He thought about bringing the food upstairs to their room, but knew that Liam didn't really like breakfast in bed since there was a big chance that someone would accidentally spill syrup or tea in the bed.  Knowing this he left the food downstairs and set it up on their "good plates". 

 

"Li I have some good news for you baby. " Niall said walking to the bed and sitting next to Liam, making the other man turn around to face him. 

 

Liam groaned again and mumbled out a "Good morning love." Before kiss Niall. "What's the good news?"

 

"Well you know how your precinct treats you like crap?" Niall asked smiling brightly. 

 

"Way to wake me up with that Ni thanks. " Liam said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and laid backdown.

 

"Wait no no. I'm not done." Niall said frantically trying to get the good news out.

 

"You know how your precinct treats you like crap? Well now you can finally leave. You passed the detective exam and so many other places want you because of how well you did on it." Niall said excitedly.

 

Liam jolted up in the bed from excitement. "Are you serious? Niall oh my goodness. " he exclaimed as he pulled Niall on top of him into a tight hug.

 

"I also have a present for you. " Niall said giggling as he pulled out of the hug and straddled Liam's waist.

 

Liam raised his eyebrows and smirked at Niall suggestively as he held the smaller man by his hips to steady Niall in his waist.

 

"No. You'll get that present later." Niall chuckled hitting Liam on his chest playfully. "I made you some breakfast and its getting cold so I suggest you get out of bed soon before I eat it all." He joked.

 

Liam chuckled and kissed Niall on the cheek. "Thank you love." Liam said sincerely. "Let me go brush my teeth and I'll meet you downstairs. " Liam said patting the other man's thigh signaling for him to get up.

 

Niall smiled and nodded before getting off of Liam and the bed. "I'll make us some tea in the meantime." Niall said as he walked out of the room. 

 

~

 

Liam's memories of Niall continued to flood his brain after the phone call he had with him. He had been feeling tears coming to his eyes since he heard Niall's strained voice on the phone only 15 minutes earlier. 

 

"Liam I don't think that it's a good idea to just barge in there and take him like this." Harry said from the backseat the car they rented. " We just don't know what this guy is capable of. "

 

Liam rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window. He didn't want to hear the negativity from Harry; he just wanted to get his boyfriend back.

 

"I think Harry is right Liam." Louis added as he kept his eyes on the road. "If this guy could take Niall from you with no traces and keep him hidden for three years then were dealing with someone pretty serious. You have to think-"

 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! " Liam screamed as he clenched his fists together and his eyes shut. 

 

His mind was running mile a minute, his heat was racing, and he was starting to feel dizzy. Everything was stressing him out and making his head run around and he couldn't think. All Liam wanted to do was scream and get out of the car, but he knew he couldn't do that on account of them being in the middle of a highway. He remembered what his therapist had told him about breathing. He closed his eyes and placed his hands over them and began counting as he inhaled

 

"In 1..2..3..4. Out 1..2..3..4 In 1..2..3..4" Liam chanted in his head until he could feel his chest unclenching and his heartbeat slowing. 

 

During his breathing he hadn't realized that Louis had pulled off the highway and stopped the car in a random plaza parking lot. Both Louis and Harry didn't know what to do. They knew Liam's attacks had gotten worse over the three years that Niall was gone, but they hadn't ever been around him when they happened. 

 

"Liam?" Louis asked cautiously looking for any signs that he needed to take Liam to a hospital. "How are you feeling?"

 

Liam looked at Harry and Louis' concerned faces before breathing out and speaking. "I'm sorry." He said softly "Let's just go back to the hotel." 

 

"Okay, but are you feeling okay?" Louis asked concerned about his friend.

 

"I'm okay. Just... lets go back to the hotel." Liam repeated softly. "I'm sorry."

 

Louis nodded before starting the car back up. "It's okay Liam. You being okay is all that matters right now." He explained before driving out of the empty parking lot. 

 

Liam nodded and turned to look out the window as they drove.

 

~

 

The three men arrived at their hotel within an hour even though there had been slight traffic on the road. They walked into the building and went to the elevator in silence. Harry was the first to break the silence as they reached their floor.

 

"You can come to our room Liam." He suggested. "We can order some dinner and watch a movie or something."

 

"It's okay Harry." Liam replied as they stepped out of the elevator and headed towards their rooms. "I'm just gonna order room service and go to bed." Liam said smiling softly.

 

"Alright bud. Goodnight. " Louis said before they parted ways and went towards their respective rooms.

 

Harry unlocked their room door and let Louis in before following behind him. Louis discarded his shoes at the door and sat on the bed flipping through the room service menu. Harry cautiously sat on the bed next to him.

 

"Hey." Harry started slowly. "Can we talk?"

 

Louis looked at him unfazed by the question. He was still somewhat upset with the other man, but knew that he needed to put his emotions aside to help his best friend. 

 

"Talk about what?" Louis asked acting dumb.

 

"About us," Harry clarified nervously.  "and where we're going from here." He was afraid that Louis was going to immediately dismiss him and tell him that when they get back to London they would be over officially.

 

"Okay." Louis replied closing the room service booklet. "Go ahead."

 

Harry breathed out a sigh before speaking. "Okay first I want to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened at Zayn's house. I would've felt uncomfortable and hurt if I was in a situation like that." He apologized.

 

"I forgive you. " Louis started. " I was more hurt by the fact that you didn't tell me anything about your past with him. Like even when you knew that I was going to be meeting him. You played it off like you guys were just old friends when there was obviously something way deeper between you guys than that." He replied trying to stay calm, but feeling his body getting hot from frustration. 

 

"I know I'm in the wrong in that situation and I'm sorry. Zayn and I just have a long and rough history and I didn't know how to explain it to you." Harry retorted. "And I know that's not a good excuse, but I'm sorry."

 

"You're forgiven Harry." Louis replied. "I'm sorry for not telling you how I feel for so long." He continued as tears welled in his eyes" I know I've told you this before but I love you so much"

 

Harry scooted closer to Louis and placed a hand on his thigh rubbing it soothingly. "I love you too and it's okay baby. I know that you weren't ready for a serious relationship. " Harry reassured. " I think that we both just need to communicate more."

 

Louis nodded and smiled as he wiped away a few tears that snuck out. "Can we order food and cuddle now?" Louis asked chuckling as he grabbed Harry's hand to pull him closer. 

 

"Of course love." Harry replied smiling at the other man as he crawled up the bed so that he was settled behind Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating last week. Everytime a break from school comes up my teachers decide to bombard me with homework so I was really stressed, but good news I'm free all week so y'all might get a double update. (Key word:might).
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or predictions for the story in the comments. I hope you guys enjoyed.  
> ~Allison


	7. Chapter 7

When Aiden got home he found Nathan asleep on the couch with his knees to his chest and all of their travel things set up by the garage door. Aiden had confirmed their flight to Oregon on the way home and the plane was supposed to start boarding in two hours. He had no time to wake Nathan up and wait for him to be fully aware of his surroundings; instead he just slowly and carefully picked Nathan up and carried him to the car. Aiden decided that he would wake him up when they were 10 minutes away from the airport.  He quickly packed the rest of their things into his suv and started it up so that they could begin their journey. 

  
Once they got to the airport with Nathan wide awake, Aiden dragged them quickly through security and close to their terminal. Earlier as he was driving he felt as if someone was following him, however, he couldn't identify the cars at night which made him more anxious, as they walked through the airport he felt the same feeling. 

  
Nathan noticed his suspicious actions and assumed that he knew something about his call with Liam earlier. This made Nathan's heart begin to beat faster. Aiden stopped at a small bookshop to pick up some gum and water before the boarded the plane. 

  
"He knows. Oh god he knows. What's he gonna do to me? Oh fuck." Nathan thought as he looked at Aiden's face for any type of anger or aggravation, but all he saw on his face was stress and a little bit of fear. 

 

"He'll be more upset if Liam finds us." He thought again before tugging slightly on Aiden's coat to get his attention. 

  
"I-I think we s-should go babe.... We-we might miss our f-flight." Nathan stuttered out in a low voice that only Aiden could hear. 

  
The other man nodded and quickly paid for their things. The two brunette men swiftly walked to their terminal just in time for their section to begin boarding. Both Nathan and Aiden felt more at ease once they got onto the plane and began their 8 hour journey to Oregon

  
~ 

Once they landed early the next morning at the Portland airport the two men rented a midsize suv since that was the only vehicle left in the rental place. The car had stains on the roof and on the back seats and every time the air turned on it smelt like mold. If they were in any other situation Aiden would have complained and asked for a full refund, but there was no time for them to be delayed from getting to Yachats. It was a three hour drive and Aiden still had a feeling that they were at high risk of being found by the man who once took the love of his life away from him. Thinking about it made his blood boil.

  
~

Aiden remembered the day that he saw Nathan walk out of his life. It was one of the most deviating and malicious things he could have done according to Aiden. They were half way into their last week of high school at St . Catherine's Prep in Ireland and at the time Nathan had been going by Niall. Aiden and him were a happy couple in Aiden's eyes, although they hadn't seen much of each other on account of their most recent fight. 

  
Niall had suggested that Aiden should finish his senior project before the deadline caught up with him. Aiden didn't take lightly to Niall telling him what to do when it came to his school career so he slapped him across the face and told him to mind his own damn business. He then proceeded to degrade Niall and tell him he wasn't going to be anything unless he pursued a real career instead of becoming a musician which would probably land him homeless and living in a shelter. At the time of the argument Aiden thought he was on the right side of the situation and that he had the right to say those hurtful things to his boyfriend since he was the man of the relationship, but when he saw the hurt look on Niall's face and saw the tears streaming from his eyes he knew that he had messed up. Aiden tried to apologize for weeks but Niall wouldn't even agree to talk to him until the last week of school when Niall agreed to meet Aiden at a very crowded McDonald's. 

  
"Don't you think we should go somewhere a little less crowded to talk about this? " Aiden asked as the sat in the only empty booth in the entire restaurant.

  
"No" Niall said bluntly. Niall had been practicing this encounter for the past three days to make sure that nothing would go wrong and that he would get his point across to Aiden. He breathed out a nervous sigh before speaking again. "Aiden, I'm going to make this short. You hurt me and I really don't appreciate those kinds of things. You belittled me a basically told me that I  was nothing. That's not something I want in a relationship so I'm breaking up with you."

  
"Wait what do you mean? I love you. I said I was sorry for hitting you, but you disrespected me. I love you." Aiden replied feeling hurt. 

  
"No you don't love me because if you did you wouldn't have touched me." Niall said starting to choke up because he felt like crying. He took a deep breath to calm himself before going back to focus on what he was saying. " I'm moving to America in a few days so you'll never see me again after this. Don't call me because I won't answer." He said before moving to get up.

  
"No!" Aiden exclaimed before grabbing Niall's arm. The commotion had caused a few people in the restaurant to stare at them so Aiden loosened his grip on the smaller man. "You can't go. What about our future together? We were supposed to get a house and have kids. You can't leave me." Aiden said sternly. 

  
"We're done Aiden." Was all Niall said before yanking his arm out of Aiden's grip and walking out of the restaurant leaving Aiden in a dazed and confused state. 

  
Two months later Aiden had seen a picture of Niall and some other man kissing on Niall's instagram. He'd made a fake account and had followed Niall on it a few weeks after he left. The caption on the picture read. 

  
"So happy that I got to spend my weekend with this hottie. You brighten my day @realliampayne" 

  
When Aiden saw it he was furious and heartbroken. In his mind him and Niall hadn't ever officially broken up and Niall being in the U.S just ment that he needed some space from Aiden, but was going to come back after college was over. That didn't seem to be the case now. Now this Liam guy had stolen his boy, the love of his life. He was going to get him back, but some planning was needed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next week's update might come a little late since the SATs are that saturday and I have to focus on that. Don't forget you can alway leave comments about you predictions for the book or questions you might have about the plot. Hope you guy's week is great.  
> ~Allison


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!
> 
> This chapter contains Non-Consensual/Rape elements. If these are triggers for you I recommend not reading this chapter or reading up to the "~~" part. I have no personal experience with sexual assault or abuse, but I have tried my best to write this chapter as accurately as I could. If you continue I hope you enjoy.  
> ~Allison

Nathan had slept the entire way to Yachats since he didn't get much sleep on the plane on account of his fear of the plane crashing. Even as they walked up the gravel driveway to the house on the hill that over looked the beach, he felt like he was still somewhat asleep. It was probably a combination of the new surroundings,the slight fog in the air, and his tiredness, but he felt like he,was hearing things. It wasn't clear, but he could hear the voice of someone familiar saying.

 

"I love you. I miss you. You're going to be safe soon." 

 

It confused him, did this mean that Liam was actually going to come for him and if he did Nathan doubted that he would be safe then. He'd probably be in more trouble with Aiden than he was now. He wanted to tell the voice that he was already as safe as he could be. He wanted to tell them to go away and get out of his head so that he could focus on his husband and being the perfect man for him. He was shaken out of his trance when Aiden began to speak to him. 

 

"I don't think that Prosper keeps much food here since he's never here so I'm going to run out to the store for a bit." Aiden began "Go shower and don't go snooping around the house. I'll be back in a few hours."

 

Nathan barely had time to open his mouth before Aiden kissed his forehead and walked back out the front door of the cabin. After his husband left Nathan got a chance to have a good look around the medium sized cabin.  It was fairly modern with clear windows that spaned from the ceiling to the floor in the living room and kitchen. He guessed that Prosper had added some new things to the cabin after purchasing it since a lot of the decor didn't fit Nathan's thought of a cabin in Oregon. 

 

He decided that he should probably stop looking around the house since Aiden told him not to snoop in Prosper's things. He picked up the bags that he could and brought them upstairs to the master bedroom so that he could take a shower and start unpacking their things. Nathan took out the peppermint shower gel that Aiden had bought for him and the towel he'd brought from their house. Once he found the main bathroom he turned the hot water all the way up so that the steam began to take over the room. 

 

Showers were one of Nathan's favorite times of the day although he loved his husband and the life that Aiden gave to him, he sometimes needed an escape from it. Showers made him feel like he was all alone and in a cloud of happiness that no one could take him out of. Aiden called him a habitual showerer because he took about three showers a day; one when he woke up, one after dinner, and one after he and Aiden got intimate. The last one was longer and gave Nathan less happiness than the others, but he didn't like to think about that.

 

Aiden got back to the cabin a few minutes after Nathan finished getting dressed. He quietly walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Aiden unpacking some of the groceries. Nathan had only ever seen him do this maybe five times in the three years that they'd been married, so to say that he was pleasantly surprised was an understatement.

 

"Hello love." Nathan said as he reached to help unpack one of the bags. "How was your trip to the grocery store?" 

 

"It was okay." Aiden said shrugging as he put some juice and milk in the fridge. "The checkout lady was rude, but I guess when you're in your thirties and still bagging groceries in buttfuck,Oregon you can't really be nice to people I guess. " he joked.

 

Nathan didn't really find it funny, but chuckled anyways because Aiden was his husband and he told Nathan that a good husband always keeps his negative comments to himself and doesn't criticize the head of the household. 

 

"What do you want for dinner?" Nathan asked as they put away the last few items. 

 

"Hmm... I don't know. Pork chops and potatoes like usual." Aiden replied as he leaned on the kitchen counter opening one of the beers he bought. "Did you start unpacking our stuff?" 

 

"I got some of the stuff out of my bags." Nathan informed as he began peeling and cutting the potatoes. "It's only toiletries and stuff for the bathroom. "

 

"Did you go in my bag?" Aiden asked getting a 'no' head shake from Nathan. "Good because I've got a surprise for you."

 

Nathan smiled lightly. Usually Aiden's surprises were mostly gifts for himself; like on their first Christmas together when Aiden bought Nathan a very expensive bottle of scotch, knowing that Nathan didn't drink scotch and when he complained Aiden called him an ungrateful slut and accused Nathan of not loving him.

 

Without saying another word Aiden ran up the stairs to get the "surprise". He came back downstairs with a small light pink bag with a bow on it. 

 

"I got this for you sweetheart." Aiden said interrupting Nathan's cutting and handing him the bag. "Open it." 

 

Nathan smiled as he opened the bag and reached to take out its contents. He pulled out a pink lace bra and panties set. He was somewhat confused. He wasn't a woman. Why would Aiden get him some like this?

 

"There's more." Aiden said smiling brightly oblivious to his husband's confusion. 

 

Nathan rummaged through the bag until he felt another object and pulled it out. It was a pill bottle of antibiotics prescribed to Aiden, but Nathan knew that there were no antibiotics inside of it. It was probably LSD or estacy or some other drug that Aiden liked to do when he had sex. He knows exactly how the rest of the evening was going to play out and it wasn't going to be in his favor. 

 

"I love it babe. Thank you." Nathan lied before putting everything back into the bag and continuing to cut up the potatoes. He could feel Aiden walking towards him and hugging him tightly from behind.

 

 

"Well I thought that maybe you could put it on and model it for me." Aiden said kissing Nathan's neck from behind. "I could tell you how beautiful you are and show you how good you are to me." He continued as he began to grind his crotch into Nathan's backside. 

 

Nathan closed his eyes tightly and let out a shaking breath trying to keep himself from bursting into tears. "I-I have t-to make d-dinner." He said nervously. 

 

"Don't worry about dinner, just go put on the underwear for me." Aiden said as he continued to kiss and grind to the other man. 

 

"B-but-" Nathan tried to get out before Aiden spoke again. 

 

"Are you talking back?" He asked as he stopped all and got his hand ready to hit Nathan.

 

Nathan shook his head frantically before grabbing the bag and going upstairs with it, Aiden following him not too far behind. 

"S-stay in here." Nathan said nervously pointing to the room. "I'm- I'm g-gonna go put this on." He said gesturing to the bag before retreating into the bathroom and locking the door.

 

He gripped the bathroom sink and closed his eyes tightly to try and hold off his tears of fear. Why was he afraid? Aiden was his husband. He was supposed to do this for him. He was supposed to be a good husband. 

 

~~

 

Nathan cautiously changed into the the lace lingerie. I left virtually nothing to the imagination and being in it made Nathan ten times more uncomfortable than he'd been before. He tried to shake off his negative feelings and walk out of the bathroom to show Aiden. He walked out nervously, covering his crotch with his hands.

 

"Wow. You look so pretty Nathan." Aiden said with wide and lustrous eyes as he got up and led Nathan closer to the bed. He began to caress Nathan's sides and gawk at his body. "Almost as pretty as a girl."

 

Nathan didn't quite know what he ment by that, but he knew that he was making Aiden somewhat happy. He tensed slightly every time Aiden touched him; he could feel the roughness of his hands on every part of his body and it made him uncomfortable. 

 

"Are you going to be good for me tonight Nathan?" Aiden asked in a seductive tone that made Nathan's skin crawl "Are you gonna let me fuck you in this pretty underwear?"

 

Nathan felt like screaming out and telling the other man 'No', but he knew from experience that yelling only made Aiden mad at him and he didn't want that. "I-I don't know. I f-feel un-uncomfortable in this." He said looking down at the lace underwear and bra he was wearing. 

 

 

Aiden gave him a look of pity making Nathan think that Aiden was going to give up on his plan for the night. He let go of Nathan and walked towards the bathroom talking on his way there and back. "Don't worry.I've got something that'll calm your nerves babe." He said before coming back into the room with the bottle of pills from earlier. 

 

Aiden opened the bottle and put one of the pills on his tongue before roughly pulling Nathan in for a messy kiss and pushing the pill into the other man's mouth. He pulled away once he was certain the drug was in Nathan's mouth, wanting to make sure he got the full effect of the high. Aiden smirked as he put another pill into his mouth for himself and let it dissolve quickly on his tongue. 

 

"You're going to have the best sex of your life baby boy." Aiden said before attacking Nathan's neck with kisses. 

 

The other man still felt uncomfortable, but he also felt dizzy and like his vision was blurring. Aiden pushed Nathan down roughly on the bed and began quickly taking off his own clothes. Once he was completely naked, he spread Nathan's legs apart, lubed himself up and pushed in. 

 

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut and laid lifeless on the bed letting the other man use him. He tried his hardest not to let out any noises, but he couldn't help but let out a sob as tears broke through his shut eyes. He hated this. He shouldn't feel like this. Aiden was his perfect husband. He should be getting pleasure from this, but he wasn't. Nathan just wanted to disappear, but he couldn't. He was stuck pressed under this heavy grunting man who was hurting him and using him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. I hope that I represented this accurately. If you have any issues with this chapter please tell me and I'll nake changes. If you or someone you know is experiencing or has experienced sexual abuse or assault please feel free to contact the hot lines below. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave any comments or predictions. I hope everyone has a great week.  
> ~Allison 
> 
>  
> 
> Rape and Sexual Assault:1-800-656-4673
> 
> Rape Crisis England & Wales:  
> 0808 802 9999 1  
> (open 2 - 2.30pm 7 - 9.30pm)  
> e-mail info@rapecrisis.org.uk
> 
> Rape Crisis Scotland:  
> 08088 01 03 02  
> every day, 6pm to midnight
> 
> (I'll add more as I find them)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I actually freaking update this story after 6 months? I apologize for not updating for so long; schools been a bitch this year and my mental heath was being a dick. I'm all good now though (but I'm not promising any consistent updates). Hope you enjoy this chapter.

For four days after Liam's attack he stayed in his hotel room moping in his bed. He initially used the excuse of having a bad headache when explaining to Louis and Harry, but that wasn't really working anymore. The other two men had come to his room five times since they woke up to check on him and bring food, but Liam hasn't moved from his bed once. He didn't want to get up and do anything. He felt like he lost Niall for the second time and it hurt even more than the first. Liam felt inadequate because he let his attack stop him from finding Niall. It was all his fault; Niall was stuck with this unknown man because he couldn't be a normal functioning person for just 30 more minutes. He'd been beating himself up about it since it happened and Louis could tell. Louis didn't know too much about Liam's mental health, but he knew enough to be able to tell when he was going back into his depressed state and try to bring him back so that they could find Niall.

"Liam?" Louis said walking into Liam's hotel room with a bag of food for him. "I brought you some lunch."

Liam just groaned tiredly and turned his body to face the door. Louis kicked his shoes off and walked to sit on the empty side of Liam's bed placing the brown bag of food on the side table.

"It's a sub from this place up the street. Harry thought that you'd like it." Louis added.

"Where is he?" Liam questioned as he tried to sink under the covers more to keep warm.

"He went to get some more information on where Niall is." Louis replied.

"Why? He's gone for good now." Liam said sulking. "I lost him again and now I'm never going to be able to find him."

Louis could see the pain that Liam was feeling. All he wanted to do was comfort his friend and help him find his fiance so that they could go back home to London and live happily ever after.

"Don't blame yourself Liam. We can still find him." Louis said reassuringly. " I don't like him, but Z has all the stuff we need to find him. We're going to get Niall back."

"No Louis!" Liam exclaimed shocking himself and his friend. "He's fucking gone. He's probably thousands of miles away by now." He continued as tears began to stream down his face.

Louis stayed silent for the moment and brought Liam in for a hug. Louis knew that trying to argue with him at a time like this wouldn't work out in anyone's favor and that comforting him was the only obvious solution to the problem.

~  
The next morning Nathan woke up naked laying next to his husband. He went to the bathroom and started the shower turning it to the highest heat. His body still felt dirty from the night before despite Nathan's attempts to scrub any traces of the event off of his body.

Nathan looked at himself in the mirror,he looked horrendous,he barley recognized himself anymore. He looked sickly, his hair was getting way too long for his liking, and his eyes looked hollow like he was just a body unoccupied by a soul that was once there. It was as if Nathan had really looked at himself for the first time in four years and what he saw made him feel sick and dirty. He began sobbing unable to control his emotions, he was scared, he wanted to go home; he wanted to be Niall again; he wanted to be far away from Aiden and be with the only man he ever truly loved, Liam.

He walked into the shower hoping that the sound of the water would drown out his sobbing. Nathan really didn't want to get on Aiden's bad side in a place that he wasn't used to yet. He stayed under the hot water until he couldn't let out any more tears; then he quickly washed off his body, got out and began to dry off.

Nathan stared at himself in the now semi fogged up mirror once more. He noticed the redness that was spread over his body from the almost scolding hot shower that he took. He regretted turning the heat up so high, he knew Aiden was going to say something about it and that it probably wouldn't end well for him.

~

"Zayn come on man you've been at this for hours why hasn't anything come up?" Harry asked as he paced around the small room of Zayn's apartment that he had dedicated to his equipment. Harry was beginning to get worried. Although he didn't know Liam as well as Louis did, seeing his attack and the aftermath of it was worrying him and motivating him to find Liam's missing boyfriend so that he could be somewhat happy again.

"Calm down Harry. You know this stuff takes time." Zayn said trying to reassure the other man as he typed more things into his data base and clicked more buttons. " I think I found something."

Harry immediately darted for Zayn's computer leaning over the other man's shoulder to see the screen better. "What is it?" He asked.

"These are two plane tickets purchased by an Aiden Castillo, the guy you said owns the house that Liam called." Zayn explained. "It says that they left New York and flew to Oregon about four days ago."

Harry looked at the screen with confusion etched onto his face. "Who's ticket is this? It says Nathan Castillo, who's Nathan?" He asked. He knew that Liam's boyfriend's name was Niall and he was never told of a Nathan.

Zayn shrugged. " It could be a fake name or it could be some other kid and we're chasing the wrong lead." He said weighing the options.

"Did the airport make a copy of his ID or something so that we can make sure that its the same dude?" Harry asked " I mean I don't want us flying all the way to Oregon chasing some random guys when Liam's boyfriend is still right here in New York."  
  
Zayn nodded as he typed more things into his computer searching for IDs and known aliases at the same time. " What did you say Liam's Boyfriend's name was again?"

"Niall Horan." Harry stated

"I found a Nathan Niall Horan born in Ireland moved to London about nine years ago then I have a registration of marrage to an Aiden Castillo about three years ago. " Zayn said looking knowingly at Harry. "If this isn't what you're looking for then I don't think this Niall kid is real."

"This is perfect, thank you Z!" Harry said enthusiastically before kissing the other man's cheek.

"Anytime babe." Zayn said blushing slightly as he sent Harry the information he'd found.

Harry stood up straight and began quickly typing things into his phone, telling Louis the news and asking him to book the three of them a flight to Oregon.

"Z can you do me one more favor? Could you possibly find out where they're staying or any burner phones that Castillo might have gotten?" He asked on his way out.

"As long as I get to see you before you go back to London?" Zayn negotiated.

Harry was conflicted He and Louis had just gotten back on good terms and he knew that his, whatever Louis was to him at the moment, didn't even appreciate the meeting he and Zayn had today and he would definitely be opposed to them making a stop to see Zayn before going back home.

"Sure." He said half heartedly. As he walked through the door of Zayn's apartment he knew that it was probably the last time he would see the other man.

~  
Louis and Harry had somehow convinced Liam to get on the flight with them going to Oregon. It took them a lot of begging and a bit of scolding from Louis to get him out of his hotel room.

Liam was now seating on the plane next to a an old man who'd fell asleep the moment he had gotten into his seat. He wanted to feel like that. His anxiety had been pretty high since their trip to find Niall had started and it was getting worse the farther he got from finding his lost fiance.

Liam reached under his seat for his backpack and searched around for his medication. His doctor had prescribed him Xanax for his anxiety, but Liam barely used it back home. He didn't like putting anything foreign into his body, something that Niall often scolded him about years ago. He reluctantly took the pill and closed his eyes trying to calm himself down while his medicine took effect.


	10. Chapter 10

During the four days that Liam and the other two detectives were still in New York, Nathan had devised a plan to get himself away from Aiden for good.   
He was lucky that he knew his husband well enough to be able to pick up on his patterns very quickly. Aiden would leave his car keys downstairs on the kitchen counter, and his phone and wallet were left on the dresser near the bedroom door. Aiden would get into bed at 12 and wouldn't wake up until 7 the next morning.

Nathan usually fell asleep sometime after his husband did, but that night he was determined to stay awake. He planned to take Aiden's phone, wallet, keys once the other man was fast asleep and get as far as he could with the gas that was in their rental car. It was a quickly devised plan so Nathan didn't have much time to think about the consequences of it going wrong. He just knew that he had to leave Aiden and get back to Liam.

It was as if Nathan was becoming himself again, he'd realized that he didn't have to stay with Aiden any longer and endure his abuse everyday. His memory of the first time Aiden hit him way back in high school was a major motivation to Nathan as he went over his plan for the fifth time since he layed down.

He layed next to Aiden facing the other man so that he could easily get a glimpse of him to make sure he was sleeping. His memory of the first time Aiden hit him way back in high school was a major motivation to Nathan as he went over his plan for the fifth time since he layed down. Nathan also thought about the last time he'd seen Liam.

~  
Niall had been trying to pack his laptop into his bag when he felt the other man come up behind him and press his hips against Niall's backside.  
"Liam, I really have to get going love." Niall said through a giggle as his boyfriend of four years rubbed his sides and pressed chaste kisses to the back of his neck.

"Just give me five minutes babe, tell them you were stuck in traffic." Liam said turning Niall around so that he could give him a proper kiss.

"If all you need is five minutes then I don't want to be apart of it." Niall joked as he playfully pushed Liam away.

"Oh, Niall gets off a good one." Liam said with a laugh. "That's okay, because you've got all of this to look forward to when you get home later. He said gesturing to himself.

Niall rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag and his keys. "You're full of it." He joked before kissing Liam quickly. "I'll see you after work."

Liam hummed happily before speaking " I love you be safe." He said as Niall walked away.

"I will. I love you too." Niall said before walking out of the door and getting into his car.

He didn't know that just 8 hours later he would have to try and escape his own home only to be drugged and abducted by his high school ex boyfriend.

~

"Apparently Aiden rented a car once they got here so I'm sure that we could most likely tap into the tracker on it to see where they are." Harry said as he typed on his computer.

The three men had landed in Portland thirty minutes prior and decided to do some last minute searching before leaving the airport area. They had set up shop in a nearby starbucks trying to solidify a possible address.

" Shit, guys look at this." Harry said as he turned the laptop towards Liam and Louis.

The two men were met with the. Image of a digital map with a blinking car that seemed to move along the roads.

"Does this mean that they're moving?" Liam asked as he tried get a closer look and see the street names.

"Yeah, and they aren't too far away. We've got to go before they get too far." Harry responded before closing his laptop and picking up his things. "I'll try and see if I can get the map on my phone while you guys get us a car."

The other two nodded before going towards the rental car area.

~  
About an hour earlier Nathan's plan was underway. He'd successfully gotten Aiden's phone, keys, and wallet; now he was outside trying to figure out a way to start the car so that Aiden wouldn't be able to catch him. He hadn't driven in three years and the thought brought fear to his mind. What if he couldn't drive and Aiden caught him? He'd surely be dead then, there was no doubt in his mind that Aiden would kill him, but Nathan knew that if he went back to hus husband he'd might as well be dead.

Nathan quickly started the car, cringing slightly at the loudness of the minivan's engine. He had no time to think, he quickly pulled out of the driveway and started his way towards the nearest highway.

He initially thought about using Aiden's phone for the GPS, but he knew that doing that might waste the battery life and he needed to save it for an emergency. Nathan reached the highway sooner than he thought. He ran his hand through his now long and brown hair as he breathed out a sigh of relief. It was less likely that Aiden would be able to catch him with the amount of cars that were on the road today. He turned on the radio hoping that some music would calm him down a bit and maybe give him some motivation to continue driving.

As he was turning the stations and he heard the first two cords of a certain song, he felt like his mind was being transported to four years ago

~  
In addition to Niall's job in music production , he also did some freelance work writing songs. As of late he'd been writing for one of his friend's album.

He was currently writing the song that he hoped would be the first single from the album. Niall had asked Liam to listen to him sing every song he wrote and since the Liam had the day off he got to hear Niall's entire writing process.

Whenever he wrote a new line, Niall would sing along with the melody looking to Liam for approval. It may not have been his album, but it was important to Niall that this song truly got his message acros s.

"Okay Li what do you think about this for the second verse?" Niall asked as he stood in front of Liam who was sat on their living room couch before he sang

_"I’m sorry if it’s all too much_   
_Every day you’re here, I’m healin'_   
_And I was runnin' outta luck_   
_I never thought I’d find this feelin'_   
_'Cause I’ve been hearin' symphonies_   
_Before all I heard was silence_   
_A rhapsody for you and me_   
_And every melody is timeless"_

Liam smiled at his boyfriend fondly, anything that Niall sung was music to his ears so the new verse was next to perfect in Liam's eyes.

"I love it babe and I think Zara will too." He said stretching his arm out to grab Niall and pull him on the couch on top of him. "I know she'll love it because she's loved everything you've given her so far."

Niall nodded understanding that Liam was trying to get him to destress somewhat. " I know, but this one is extra special to me. I have to make sure that it's perfect. "

He pushed off of Liam before giving him a kiss on the cheek and retreating back into his office.

~   
Nathan smiled as he remembered how all of his hard work payed off when Zara's label announced that his song would be the first single from her album to be released and when the song went platinum.

When he first played the fully finished song for Liam the larger man almost cried as he realized that the song was written for him. The two had dubbed it Liam and Niall's song and they played it at least once a week.

With these memories resurfacing Nathan realized that he needed to get back to the love of his life as fast as he could.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been commenting and leaving Kudos I really appreciate y'all and all of your kind words. I think there might be one-two more chapters before this story is finished so be on the look out for that. The song that Niall wrote for Liam is Symphony by Clean Bandit ft Zara Larsson. ( I just heard it today so don't @ me). I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> ~Allison


End file.
